zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever
The Most Horrible X-mas Ever (pronounced "The Most Horrible Christmas Ever") is the Invader Zim Christmas special and the last episode ever made. Credits Originally aired Tuesday December 10, 2002 on Nickelodeon Writer Eric Trueheart Story Bryan Konietzko, Chris Graham, Rayfield Angrum, Louie Del Carmen, Ian Graham Stars *Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple) *Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) *Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red) *Andy Berman (Dib / Crowd Choir / Slaves) *Richard Steven Horvitz (ZIM / Crowd Choir / Slaves) *Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR / Santa Fan #1 / Slaves / Man in Crowd #2) *Melissa Fahn (Gaz) *Jhonen Vasquez (MINIMOOSE / Computer / Precocious Kid / Kid in Crowd) *Melissa Fahn (Orphan Child / Crowd Choir) *Fred Tatasciore (WHUH News Anchor / Human Slave / Mr. Sludgy / Santa Walla) *Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane / Man in Crowd / Crowd Choir) *Candi Milo (Clara / Woman in Crowd / Crowd Woman) *Jeffrey Jones (Presidentman / Crowd Man / Guy in Crowd #2) *Dee Bradley Baker (Santa Gerg / Guy in Crowd / Cutest Little Kid) *Kathryn Fiore (Kid / Santa Fan #2 / Little Girl) Production Code: 29B/30A Plot Zim notices the humans preparing for Christmas and thinks that Santa Claus is the leader of the Earth. Because of this, Zim dresses up like Santa and goes to the mall, telling the people to "BOW DOWN! BOW DOWN! BEFORE THE POWER OF SANTA! OR BE CRUSHED! BE CRUSHED! BY HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM!". Though it sounds fake, the humans buy it and go to the north pole in order to build Zim a teleporter capable of sending all humans to their doom. Dib notices of course and uses Membrane's anti-Santa arsenal to defeat the Santa suit. Storyline This episode takes place in the future, in which a robotic snowman named Sludgy is telling children the story of the "most horrible Christmas ever". It all started when Zim, Gir and Minimoose were on the streets trying to make monies; he notices that fat men in red coats and white beards were making a lot of money. He captures one and he discovers the story of Santa Claus, in which he is amazed over how much power Santa has over the humans. Zim decides to create a giant Santa suit that he can use in order to pretend to be Santa, in order to have more power over the humans and become their ruler, though Dib figures out Zim's scheme and heads out to stop him in order to not only save Christmas, but to save the entire human race as well. The uncut version * At the beginning, "EARTH: TWO MILLION YEARS IN THE FUTURE" appears in the lower-right corner of the screen instead of in the bottom center. * The snowman originally called Zim and Dib, "Zam & Doob," to make it seem like some details were forgotten over time. * The line "Watch my dog eat snow!" was originally "Watch it eat snow!" * The line "The amazing snow-eating trick isn't working!" was originally "The amazing snow-eat trick isn't working!" * During the scene where the mall Santa tells Zim about Santa, his eyes originally made a bubbling noise as they drifted in separate directions. * During the interview with Zim in the Santa suit, there was originally going to be rock music, and Zim was going to use a pro wrestler voice. * At the end of the interview, after Dib says "Oh no," instead of Zim saying "Oh yeah!", the news anchor was going to say "That sounds like a lot of fun!" * Zim's line, "We don't have much time! I only hope the suit can absorb all the Santa data! This is not going to be easy, GIR!" was originally just "This is not going to be easy, GIR!" * Mr. Sludgy's line "Zim was already preparing for his trip to the North Pole when..." originally ended with "-when something happened..." * Zim's line "The hardest part was making the Santa suit! I used a Vortian liquid substance," was originally "The hardest part was getting my hands on the suit! A Vortian liquid gear." * Zim's line "An ingenious brain interface allows me to command the suit!" was originally "-to command it!" * Originally, after everyone runs away from the falling debris except for 45, he was going to open his arms to accept the large hunk of debris that crushes him. This was cut. Fun Facts *In the uncut version, there was a different version of the Jingly Bells scene in the animatics. *Professor Membrane hates Santa Claus because when he was a child, he wanted some uranium but Santa merely gave him a bunch of socks. *When the elves are singing, the little bouncing ball that hops over the words, like in a musical, is Minimoose. *When the Elves take Dib away to the Jingle Jail, GIR can be seen being taken away too. *Nickelodeon received 103 complaints from viewers saying that their children were disturbed by the mutated Santa. *The original "Zam & Doob" version was aired by mistake when the episode premiered (see above). *There is a reason why Zim says that Minimoose has been with him all this time. The unaired episode, "Nubs of Doom" was supposed to air before this. In it, Zim created Minimoose. However, when Zim was canceled, "Nubs of Doom" and "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever" were still being made. Nickelodeon let the staff finish "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever", but that was the only new episode that was allowed to air after Zim's cancellation. *In the uncut version, 45, an Ian Graham cameo, is crushed by part of the teleporter. However, his brother Chris can still be seen crying and clutching his brother's hat. Quotes Dib: Gaz, I'm trapped in a frozen wasteland! Gaz: Who isn't? Dib: And Zim's posing as Santa and he's gonna take over the world! Gaz: Yeah, that's great, Dib. Look, I gotta go. Dib: Ok, Gaz, I think it's time I told you... The dog's innocent! I used Bitey as a teleportation experiment and shrinked his head onto a fly! So, if you wanna come beat me up, you're gonna have to rescue me first because-- (Gaz is right there in Tak's ship) Gaz: Get in! Dib: Wow, Tak's ship! How did you-- (Gaz beats him up) Zim: (to Gir) Ho ho ho! Little fellow, you're so cute! Gir: I am! Zim: Who are these men who smell of ham and vomit? Guy in audience: Will being teleported to our doom be fun and Christmasy? Zim: Ho ho ho! Of course it will, you hideous fool! Gir: I wants me a barrel of floss. I wants me two balls of glue to be my friends! And I wants to go dancing naked! And I wants...(later)...and a chair made of cheese and a table made of cheese and a... Gir (singing): We wish you a merry jingly, we wish you a merry jingly... Zim: (to Minimoose) You! (Minimoose squeaks happily) Zim: Stop being jolly! (Minimoose squeaks sadly) Zim: SWEET GHOST OF DOOKIE! Elves (singing): Bow down, bow down / before the power of San-ta / or be crushed, be crushed, by .... / his jolly boots of doom! Concept Art Image:Robots_Snowman.jpg| Robot Snowman Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-most-horrible-x-mas-ever/episode/143605/summary.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography